Adducts of epoxy compounds such as glycidyl polyethers of bisphenol A with amines, polycarboxylic acids, polyamines, polyamides, etc. are known.
In general, such adduts are very specific compositions which are "tailored" to meet a specialized objective. Therefore, it would be highly desirable to prepare epoxy adducts which can be utilized in a multitude of divergent applications and end uses.
It has now been discovered that certain adducts prepared by condensing epoxy compounds with amino-containing aromatic carboxylic acids can be cured with conventional epoxy curing agents to produce good surface coatings. These adducts or precondensates can also be solubilized for use in hydrolytically-stable, water-soluble curable coating compositions. These water-soluble curable coating compositions prepared from the present precondensates are described and claimed in copending patent application Ser. No. 782,206, filed Mar. 28, 1977.